


when Alec kisses Magnus...

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Fluffy kisses, M/M, malec kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec’s kisses with Magnus never start at the mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

Alec’s kisses with Magnus never start at the mouth.

**no.**

They always start with his eyes – first with the need in them as they look Magnus over as if searching for permission. And when the eyes give permission, then the kiss moves along Alec’s arms and glides all the way down to his fingers where he would touch and embrace Magnus, be it around the neck or shoulders. Then even before Alec can taste Magnus, the anticipation of touching his boyfriend’s lips with his would prick and tingle on his lips. The kiss would then reach his belly bottom and makes him weak yet bold - and when his eyes, fingers, mouth and whole heart are satisfied, then the kiss would lean Alec’s whole body into a forward bend – slow and careful at first as though a priceless china dinnerware was about to be polished – and just like that, in a slow motion until urgent with a quickened pace, Alec’s kisses would thirstily find an oasis on Magnus’s lips.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
